poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dalton Gang
The Dalton Gang is a group of western bandits who are the main villains in Pooh's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound. The gang consists of four brothers. #Stinky Dalton: The leader of the gang. #Finky Dalton: The youngest brother who acts like a baby. #Pinky Dalton: The "Pretty Boy" of the gang. #Dinky Dalton: The dim-witted tallest brother of the gang. In the film, they along with Nasty Jack have been robbing anything from anyone, anywhere, and any sight. But Stinky the leader had been brought to the Two Bit City Courthouse where he was sentenced to 90 days in jail. While he pouted in jail, his brothers and his partner were causing trouble in Two Bit. Finky, Pinky, Dinky, and Nasty Jack stopped at Rusty Nails Saloon for drinks, ice cream, and entertainment. Huckleberry Hound and Pooh and his friends arrived at the saloon with Huck's gold nugget as payment for their food and drinks and the villains decided to get the gold nugget by playing poker with Huck. The three brothers begin to argue on who won the bet and Huck stepped in claimed that he won and accused the Daltons for cheating during the game and the three brothers challanged him to a fight. After 705 rounds, Huck won the fight with the help of his good luck charm Betsy the anvil and decided to deposit his gold to the bank. The villains decided to get even with Huck by stealing the gold nugget from the bank. They succeded and also stole Huck's free pen and Pooh and friends' new supply of honey. Meanwhile, Stinky blew up the jail and broke out to head to Two Bit to go gunning for the sheriff, and if Two Bit has no sheriff, he will go gunning for Mayor Hokey Wolf. Fearing for his safety, Hokey decided to appoint Huckleberry Hound as the new sheriff of Two Bit and appoint Pooh and his friends as Huck's deputies. Throughout the time, the three Daltons brothers and Nasty Jack had been horse-thieving, holding up stage coaches, robbing trains, and littering the town. Huck and Pooh and his friends kept on trying to arrest the villains, but with no success until they brought the jailhouse to the villains, leaving them behind bars. After the celebration, Huck went to each of the town-folks to ask for help to fight Stinky Dalton, but the town-folks refused and they left Two Bit to go to Tahiti, leaving Pooh and his friends to help Huck fight Stinky. At High Noon, Stinky finally arrived in Two Bit to begin to put an end to the heroes, but Huck took away his guns and states that guns are now against the law and sentenced Stinky to write "I will never play with guns" 100 times on the school chalkboard. Stinky decided to use TNT to blow up Two Bit and made three attempts with TNT on the heroes by using it as Flowers, a birthday cake, and as a Christmas present, but failed and he decided to bust his brothers and Nasty Jack out of jail. The following day, Stinky disguised himself as Granny Dalton and give Huck a cake to examin while secretly giving shovels and pick-axes to his brothers and his partner for them to escape. With that plan sucessed, Stinky opened a to let loose a cattle stampede to destroy the sherrif office along with Huck and Pooh and the gang and he and the villains begin to leave town to take over the USA. The heroes, however, survived the stampede and decide to go after the villains and the chase was on. The chase ended at the bottem of a mine that the villains crashed at and the heroes finally had them surrouned, but Stinky stated that despite that they have tried to stop the heroes before, they are not giving up and they captured the heroes and send Huck to outer space, make Pooh and Friends their slaves, changed Two Bit to Daltonville. While celebrating, the villains watch a film that shows that the ghosts of Huck of Pooh and the gang will come to haunt them, unknown to them is that it's all a plan created by our heroes along with the town folks to get rid of the villains once and for all. The fake ghosts arrived and demand to the villains to gave back the gold nugget and for the villains to go directly to jail, but the villains refused to go to jail and the people of Two Bit gave chase to the Daltons, leaving Nasty Jack behind. The brothers rode off to their hideout, but it soon turn out to be the state prison and the Daltons were finally captured once and all. Category:VILLAINS Category:Groups Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Bullies